The Quiet (Discontinued)
by Writer of the Faeries
Summary: Fang is one of those quiet people. But holding in his words and feelings is causing him pain. Will he ever tell Max how he really feels? Or will it be too late? Fax and Mylan. Summary sucked, you should give it a chance! This story has been discontinued. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHHEEEEELLLLLOOOOO! I AM BACK! Omg I missed you all so so so much! Please let me explain my absence before I am murdered for taking so long!**

**1. Major writers block! I could barely right about anything! I basicly spent that time when I couldn't write obsessing over bands (i take back what ever I said about "loud" music like post-hardcore/hardcore/deathcore), watching +2000 youtube videos (DamonFizzy, Christian Novelli, Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Mattg124, CatchingYourClouds have all ruined my life in the best way possible) and Phan. Nuff Said.**

**2. I have too many ideas! (I know that totally makes no sense because of the above excuse. But I just have so many ideas for writing a novel that I can't commit or write a single word!)**

**3. Some personal stuffs like friends, moving, and some darker stuff in my head has deffinetly kept me from thinking about Fax or any sort of fanfic. But I don't plan on letting it take over. Just please don't kill me if I leave an unmotivated author note inplace of an update or something. It just hasn't been only fluff and rainbows in my head. Sorry in advance! :/**

**But here you all go, my lovely people!**

**ENJOY!**

**-Faerie**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

People say I'm quiet.

Not just quiet quiet; but silent.

And I guess it's true.

I was just one of those people, yah know? I'm more the type of person who just sits and listens and observes. There isn't anything wrong with that, is there? Well I didn't think so either until it started screwing up my life. Just one missed oprotunity at a time.

**Flashback: Age 13 (Fang's POV)**

"Come on Fangy boy! Hurry up!" _Why the heck do I continue to wear black? It's like 100 freaking degrees. _I thought as I strode quickly behind the skipping fireball, Max. Her brown, sunstreaked hair bounced behind her, turning gold in the hot Arizona sun. Sweat was dripping down my skin in thick beads. I ducked my head, my eyes burning from the bright light. I had forgotten to grab my sunglasses on my way out. I would beg my parents to move us back to the cold and gray of Washington if I could. But Arizona wasn't that bad. Just very hot sometimes. Sucks for the guy who only owns black clothing. Max on the other hand was skipping a few steps ahead of me in shorts and a red and white striped tank top. Her flip flops clapped and she stared up at the bright blue sky with her dark shades.

"I want ice cream! Come on!" Max whined, waiting for me at the edge of the parking lot of the convenience store near my home. "There is air conditioning!" I jogged to catch up and then followed her into the store. A blast of icy air blew into our faces as we opened the door. Max sighed and tilted her head back, turning in a circle, soaking the cool into her smooth looking, perfectly tan skin. I ran my fingers through my hair and hurried across the store to the freezers, trying to ignore her perfect skin.

I stood at the glass doors of drinks and food when a very annoyed voice broke the crisp silence. "Hey, girl, buy something or get out. Same goes to you too, emo boy." I narrowed my eyes and looked over the shelves at the 30-something year old man sitting behind the counter. He was sweating a ton and leaned over his iPhone. His face was squished against his hand as he leaned heavily against his elbow.

Max appeared by my side. "Let's hurry up before I need to punch someone in the nose," she muttered. I smirked a little and watched as Max very very carefully studied the ice cream selection. She grabbed a quart of cookie dough and marched to the counter.

"I would like to buy this," she told him, taking two plastic spoons from the container.

"Good. Thought you were going to steal it," the man said sarcastically. I set down a 5 dollar bill and watched as he rung us up. "I hope you have a terrible day."

"I hope your AC breaks," Max shot back.

"I hope your ice cream melts."

"I hope you get fired for being a mean, grumpy, ass!" With that, Max grabbed a single penny from my handful of change and dropped it in the tip jar. I grabbed the ice cream and her wrist and dragged Max from the store. "You're no fun, you know that right? I could have taken him."

"Sure." I replied, still pulling her away through the parking lot. I dropped her wrist when we reached the sidewalk on the opposite side. We walked down the sidewalk, few cars rushing past on the burning hot asphalt. We turned into the park and headed towards the tree by the pond. Max ran to its wide trunk and quickly scaled it like a monkey.

"Pass me the ice cream!" I reached up and handed it to her. My friend climbed up into the higher branches. I followed, not climbing the big old tree as fast though. We sat in the high branches in this one perfect sitting place that all the branches seemed to shoot out from. We sat facing each other, the ice cream in the middle. Max took off her sunglasses, revealing her chocolate eyes. We ate the ice cream high above all the other people enjoying the park on the beautiful July day. Max rambled a bit, not as much as my sister Monique, but she talked fast enough that I barely caught every third word.

I found myself staring at her lips. The were the perfect shade of watermelon pink, moving quickly as she formed words.

"What are you staring at?" Max asked, narrowing her eyes as she took another bite of cookie dough ice cream. "Do I have some on my face?" I just nodded and quickly moved my gaze to the nearly empty quart of ice cream. Max wiped at her chin and around her lips. "Thanks. Wouldn't want to have walked through the park like that." She laughed and plunged her spoon in for more dessert.

"Nope. Wouldn't want that."

* * *

**I know it's a weird ending but let me explain! Each chapter is going to be a different year, starting with age 13. They are going to be like oneshots, but all connected in the plot in a way. It will all come together in the end. I will probably not have regular updates... I get distracted too easily. But I will try. Can we get +5 reviews on this chapter? That would really be motivating! Thanks guys! It feels great to be back!**

**-Faerie :)**

**p.s. do you guys think I should change my name on here? Doesn't quite feel like me anymore. I don't know though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hooray! It's so funny because I got a PM from a good friend I hadn't talked to in awhile. She had brought up maxride fanfics and I had not idea what to write about but I thought for like 10 minutes and sat down to write. So enjoy this one! Let's get to 10 reviews! Pretty please?**

**-Faerie :)**

* * *

**Age 14**

My eyes darted down the hall, scanning the empty brown hallways.

"Ugh I have so much homework! Mr. Lawson was having a bad day today, I guess. So...much...writing!" I nodded and listened. A few kids passed by us, not really paying much attention to us. School has been out for about 10 minutes but students clear out pretty fast. I had to go down to the principles office to collect Max. She had detention this week because she talked back to the teacher. Again. "You should come over today and help me. You write a ton in that black notebook a lot. Are you any good?" I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets. "I'm going to stop in to my math class. I need to see what I missed after I left." I nodded and leaned against the wall. The classroom door closed behind her.

Now I was bored. I liked hearing Max talk. She was so full of energy that you couldn't help but stop and listen. And Max didn't seem to mind that I never really contributed to the conversations. I pulled out my phone and replied to Iggy's text message.

My phone was knocked from my hand. It clattered against the linoleum tile floor. "Sup, loser." I looked up to see Ari, Sam and Darren looming over me. I sighed.

"Where's that pretty girl Max?" Sam asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you know we'll beat you up if you don't," Ari growled. I avoided eye contact and instead glanced at my phone that was sitting right by my feet.

"Tell us," Sam said in a more threatening tone. I didn't answer. I reached for my phone but immediately regretted it. Darren shoved me hard against the wall. I lost my balance and ended up on the floor. They laughed and high-fived.

"Oh come on. What are you guys? Nine years old?" Max closed the door and pushed the three back. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and sat up.

Ari glared but quickly pulled out a smile. "While your here Max, Sam wanted to know if you would go to Lissa's party with him."

Darren clapped Sam on the shoulder. "He is just too shy to ask." Sam's round, babyish face turned red and he stared down at his red shoes.

"I don't think so." Max informed them.

"Who are you going with then? This emo freak?" Ari kicked at me. Max shoved him aside and offered me a hand. She yanked my skinny body from the floor in one pull.

"No, and he isn't "emo". I'm not even going to Lissa's party. So leave us alone."

"Fine," Sam sighed and glared at me. I got in elbow right in my gut, making me clutch my stomach and grimace. The three stalked away and left us in the empty hallway. I took a deep breath and straightened my back. Max met my eyes; she was giving me a very odd look.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my back, trying to erase some of the pain.

Max shook her head sadly. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" I shrugged, fidgeting under her disappointed gaze. "You barely even tried. I know you hate talking but..."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You don't have to be sorry, just...you're not weak, Fang. You don't have to take their crap like that." Max started down the hall. I followed her.

"I don't want to pick a fight with them." My voice sounded dusty from lack of use, as usual.

"It wouldn't be picking a fight, it would be protecting yourself. This isn't the first time you have let them hurt you." I looked at the floor. We turned the corner and began walking to the main doors of the school. "I don't think I'm going to need help on my writing assignment." I slowed almost to a stop.

"Oh. Okay." Max nodded and kept walked out the front door of the school.

***Later that day***

My fingers hovered over the keys of my phone, unsure of what to say to Max. For the 10th time that night I turned off the screen and set my phone on the bed. Max was so upset that I didn't stand up for myself. I didn't need to give the bullies any attention. I couldn't fight back either, or I would get in trouble. Why did it even matter that much? Why did Max care? I guess I could have said _something _to them, but nothing I could have said would have prevented them from shoving me.

Max was wrong. I didn't know how to stand up for myself. I just took every blow they threw at me, taking their insults too.

I guess I really was weak.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters have been so short! They will get longer I promise. And because I'm a greedy little unicorn, I would really like some more reviews! Okay I'm not quite greedy for reviews, I just like to know if people are liking the story. :) I might update again either today, late tonight, or tomorrow morning. I have this fanfic all planed out so it shouldn't take too long to write.**

**G'bye!  
-Faerie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies in advance for the language in this one.**

**Chapter 3: Age 15**

**Fang's POV**

Well shit.

I was dead meat now.

I ran from the boy's locker room into the hallway. It was after gym, my last period of the day. And If I didn't run fast enough, it would be my last day, period. Ari was screaming hateful words after me as I ran through the hall. The sea of kids parted as we ran past. I burst out the door and hid behind the large sports equipment shed. Ari ran out too. Sam, Darren, Dylan and two other buff guys from the football team panted as they met Ari.

"Where did he go?" Ari growled.

"No idea," Sam responded.

"We'll find him." Dylan began walking towards the track.

What did I do to get into this? A little more than nothing. I was being teased about my body again, being skinnier and not as muscular as the other guys. Ari was trying to compare us. I was just leaving the room, dressed in my street clothes when Max's snarky comments I had heard her use found a way right out of my mouth. After I said I was glad I was skinny unlike Ari and his fat ass, Ari lunged at me, only to slip on a towel and land on the floor of the locker room. Ari was quick to regain his footing and chase me out of the room. Insulted and embarrassed, the football player was looking for my blood to spill.

"Where is that stupid piece of shit?" Ari yelled. I smirked and moved the hair from my eyes. I deserved to get beat up. I was worthless.

"There is his!" Darren screamed, running at me. I took off my back pack and put my phone in there. Hopefully if I died, the guys would be decent enough to not steal my phone. Ari got their first and immediately punched right at my face. I could feel blood already forming on my lip as I stumbled back.

"That's for insulting me." The taller boy brought his fist down right on my face again. I didn't bother to try to stop the stream of blood from my nose. "That's for embarrassing me, you worthless nothing." The other boys crowded around. I didn't fight when Ari knocked me to the ground. The other boys laughed and took turns punching or kicking my already aching body.

"Dude, I think he likes being beat up. That stupid emo."

"I bet he wants us to kill him. Easy on the punches guys," Darren said, kicking me in the ribs again. Ari reached down and grabbed the collar of my black t-shirt. He slammed me against the wall of the shed.

"You are nothing. A nobody. A little sad, gay, emo. Nobody would ever care about you."

"Go to hell," I spat. The angry boy dropped me to the dirt and led the boys away. The sound of the laughter rang in my ears until the metal side door closed behind them.

**-line break thingy-**

I didn't know how long I was lying there. The buses had already pulled away. The only sound was of the track coach and girl's track team a couple hundred feet away. Pain throbbed all over my body. I didn't feel like I could move. What's the point? I was lying there long enough to have thought about their words and pushed them aside. Their words didn't mean anything to me. I must have hit my head pretty hard to have stopped hearing that little voice in my head that wanted me to be in pain. But now it's a little too late.

The chatter of the girl's track team grew louder as they began walking towards the door to the main school building.

"Max? Put these away for me, will yah?"

"Sure." Footsteps grew closer to where I was lying. Keys jangled and the door to the storage building opened. There was a pause. The door closed quickly.

**Max's POV**

I barely noticed him lying there, he was so still. I put the box of timers away and walked over to where Fang was lying against the storage shed. Blood covered his face and dripped down his neck. He was lying there with his eye's closed.

"Fang?! Are you alright?!" I asked, standing over him. Then I realized what the group of boys was doing over here. I panicked and dropped to my knees. The panic washed away quickly when I saw him play with his lip ring a little and his eyes squeezed tighter. He had done it again. He let them hurt him,

**Fang's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, preparing for the glaring sunlight and the disappointed look on Max's face. I lifted a heavy arm and shielded my eyes as I opened them. Max was knelt over me in a purple tank top and black running shorts, an odd mix of emotions were painted on her tan skin. The bright sun behind her caught on the little fly away hairs coming out of her high messy ponytail. It created a halo around her concerned face.

"Good, you're alive."

"Barely." I smirked painfully with my split lip. "I'm still the pathetic, weak guy who can't stand up for himself." Max's eyebrows drew together slightly.

"Wow, a full sentence and a word. Good job." Max stood up. She turned and was about to leave me.

"Wait," I reached for her hand but missed it by an inch. "The sun makes you look like an angel."

Max turned and smiled a little. "That's nice."

"If you look like an angel, you might as well act like one." I raised my arm. "Mind helping me up?" Max sighed heavily, probably too tired of me to even say no. She grabbed both my hands and gently pulled me up from the dust. I brushed some of the dust from my back but gave up after my bruised arms started killing me. Max handed me my bag and brushed some of the dirt from my back. My nose had stopped bleeding but I could feel the blood still caked on my face. We snuck quietly through the hallway, it was way late after school by now. I walked into the boy's bathroom. I went to a sink to wash the blood from my face. In the mirror I saw Max standing behind me.

"So this is the boy's bathroom. Ew." She said, folding her arms over her chest and looking around the room in disgust.

"What did you expect?" Max shrugged. I looked in the mirror, my nose was definitely bruised but it wasn't broken. I threw the wet paper towels away and followed Max out of the bathroom. Max and I walked home in silence. It felt nice to be with Max again. We have grown so distant lately.

"You better go get some ice for those ribs of yours," Max reminded me as we reached my house.

"How did you know?"

"You were limping the whole way. Don't try to pretend like nothing happened. I don't want to have to pick your bloody body up off the floor again. You understand?" I nodded. Gosh, even when she was furious at me, she was still looked like an angel. I shook the thought out of my head. "It's not that hard to talk, Fang. I'm sure people wouldn't pick on you if they simply understood you better." I nodded. "Or you could be quiet forever. That's cool too." Max turned and continued down the street.

I walked up the steps into my house slowly, trying to get Max's beautiful and fierce brown eyes out of my head.

* * *

**Wow this was much longer! Bullying is terrible. :( That was really hard to write.**

**To answer Miss. Anonymous's question, the short little thing in Fang's POV in chapter 1 was like an intro kind of thing. Each chapter does skip to the next year. There will most likely only be 9 chapters unless there are enough people that want a very fluffy, faxy 10th chapter epilogue thingy. lol**

**More updates coming soon!  
Don't forget to review!  
-Faerie :) **


	4. Author Note: IMPORTANT!

**Hi!**

**So I know I haven't updated in a few days but I have been very busy and will actaully be gone for a week. I MIGHT be able to update once or twice but don't get your hopes up. When I get back not this saturday but the next, I will make sure to update for you guys! Thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows and I am not abandoning this story! So don't worry!**

**I will see you all soon!  
-Faerie :)**


	5. Sorry

**Okay so I'm a terrible person.**

**I'm abandoning the story for now. I know, I'm horrible. I just can't write anymore of it. I have written sooooo many fanfics about MaxRide. I have written some that I didn't even post. I'm having a ton of anxiety lately about going to a new school. I need to work out to help my back problem and review stuff for school. I have just a lot going on and maybe I will write some other fanfics for other books but I think it's time to retire maximum ride. :,( That's a horrible thought. I will leave all of my fanfictions up and maybe come back to them.**

**I'm so so so so so sorry. But I'm so grateful for all the reviews and follows. They mean so much to me and I loved writing stuff on here for all of you. **

**Keep reading and writing and being amazing!  
Untill next time, fly on!**

**-Writer of the Faeries :)**

**p.s. sorry for the crappy excuses**


End file.
